


Don't believe in fairytayles

by wildestdream



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestdream/pseuds/wildestdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's the kind of girl a guy meets when he's young and fucks up because there's too much living to do, but later realizes she's perfect. // A woman with trust issues is a woman who's heard "I promise not to hurt you" too many times with actions that told otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't believe in fairytayles

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything that isn't wrestling related so sorry if the characters aren't in character, lol. Hope you guys like this!

"She had to get there preciseley when Nadine kissed me," Harry bit out hitting the wall. He didn't really like letting his anger get the best of him but he had so many emotions buliding up inside of him he had to let it out somehow. It wasn't already bad enough that he had gotten drunk and cheated on her, but to top it all off she had to have gotten there when Nadine basically threw herself on him. 

He couldn't really blame her though, after all he did, techincally, lead her on. He was just so tired of this back and forth thing with Taylor about her not trusting him over a stupid mistake he did of letting her leave on that stupid boat when he was 18. It was just too much, the backlash they got from the media and the fans, it was something he had never dealt with before and it scared him. He was still a kid who wasn't ready for it. They both had some growing up to do and definitley learned from their mistakes from the first time they tried at a realtionship, but that still didn't mean it wasn't hard. Harry loved her, he really did and it wasn't that he was tired of _her_ he was just tired of all her insecurties that she tried to twist in to making them his flaws.

 Although it was both of them who got the backlash, it was safe to say Taylor was the one who really ended up with the short end of the stick. And because of it she was so hell bent on keeping them a secret this time, keeping them hidden behind closed doors. The relationship was different too. She closed herself off to him, it was like she didn't want to let him in. Not completely, anyway. She was reserved and careful with herself around him as if she was protecting herself from him. Like she had build this wall that seemed so impossible to get through he began to wonder if he ever would. Harry understood she was scared of it happening all over again but, it fucking hurt. He wasn't the same boy he was when they first met and he wished Taylor could see it. He was more mature now, ready for anything and everything that was thrown their way because she was by his side.

 

 

So what did he do after having a huge fight with Taylor? 

 

 

He called Nadine, (a girl he knew had feelings for him) asked her to go the bar with him and got shit-faced drunk. 

 

 

It was never supposed to escalate to the point of them sleeping together. All Harry really wanted was to get back at Taylor because maybe her seeing a picture of him and Nadine together would make her see that he might not be aroud forever (it sounded better in his mind). When he woke up the next day with the nasiest hang-over he ever had and a naked Nadine sleeping beside him on the bed, him equally as naked, he knew he had fucked up. He quickly jumped out of the bed as if it would burn him if he stood any longer and he drove straight to his house in LA which was , cruely ironic, a few houses away from Taylor's. 

So many things were running through his mind, it only caused the aching in his head to intensify. How much had he drank? Who made the first move? How was he going to tell Taylor? It was pretty much a guarantee that she was going to break up with him when she found out but he coudln't let her go. Not again and certainly not like this. 

Initally Harry had planned to not tell her anything (because it was (another) stupid mistake that he didn't mean and was it really worth losing his entire world?) but that soon proved to be harder than he thought when everytime she looked at him with those blue eyes full of love, the need of security, worry, and fear, he could feel the guilt eating him up inside. He didn't deserve that look, he didn't deserve to kiss her and hold her, he didn't even deserve to have her beautiful lips say his name. That was when he knew he had to tell her before she found out from someone else. Along with the help of the lads, he convinced Taylor to go on vacation with him with the excuse of wanting to get away from everybody and just focous on each other.  He was going to tell her then.

 

 

-

 

 

 

On the day they were supposed to leave, she somehow found out slapped him in to next week telling him she never wanted to see him, and ran away. 

 

 

-

 

Taylor was the strongest woman he knew (besides his mum and sister) and that was because despite everything she's been through, every stone people have thrown her way to try to knock her down, she's been able to get through it with that amazing smile of hers he adored. She picked herself up when their realtionship had broken her and she became empowered and independent. He also knew that she was so prideful about her work, about never letting her fans down. So when she canceled some of her interviews and apperances, it broke his heart to know that he had fucked her up so bad that she couldn't even go out. How did he expect Taylor to forgive him, when he couldn't even forgive himself for doing what he did to her? 

She refused to talk to him and made their mutal friends promise her they would't tell Harry anything that was going on with her, so he had no clue how she was doing. He was suprised she showed up to Ed's house party and the first thing she saw when she walked in was Harry kissing Nadine. _Fucking fantastic_.

Rubbing his chin Liam watched as Harry paced in the guest bedroom of Ed's house while running a hand through his hair, something he noticed Harry did whenever he was nervous or frustrated. "Mate, I think it's time you sat down with Taylor and really just explain to her what happened."

Harry laughed bitterly. "How the fuck am I supposed to do that when I can't even be 5 steps away from her without her running off," the emotion behind his voice made his accent that much thicker. He didn't know what to do anymore so she could at least talk to him. It seemed like whenever he tried something always had to ruin it.

Liam didn't know what to do either. Harry was one of his bestfriends, and he wasn't really close with Taylor but that didn't mean he wanted her getting hurt. Although he didn't approve of what Harry did, he did know how much Taylor meant to him and how much he loved her.

He let out a long sigh and put his hand on his shoulder, "Just talk to her. Even if you have to grab her and lock yourselves in-"

"That won't be nessasary."

Both Harry and Liam snapped their heads to the side when they heard Taylor's voice. She had somehow managed to open and close the door with out them noticing. She was standing with her arms crossed avoiding looking at Harry. Already she could feel her tears building up and she hated herself for feeling like she wasn't good enough for him. But a girl could only take so much before she hit rock bottom. 

How do you tell yourself to stop caring, stop feeling, hurting, for a guy you were in love with for 3 years? Taylor wished she was dead or she got in to a freak accident and lost her memory, anything rather than having this painful ache in her chest that made it hurt to breath. She actually thought her chest was going to burst open with all the pain she had inside. What had tooken her _months_ to rebuild, he destroyed in seconds. She loved him with all her heart and maybe that's what her problem was. That was always her problem: she fell in love easily and deeply. She was tired of running and feeling vunerable, which is why she was in this room with him right now. She had to get something's off her chest or else she felt like she would go insane.

"I need to talk to Harry." She said looking over at Liam who quickly excused himself giving Harry a quick glance and a patt on the back before he left.

Once he had left, closing the door behind him, Taylor turned around so her back was facing him. She had gone over what she was going to say all night, but now that she was actually in front of him, and after seeing what she saw in the hallway, it was like her mind wasn't connected with her mouth. Being there in the same room with him made her realize that she still loved him to death. But she wasn't going to let him see her like this, she refused to let herself fall in to the category of sad, pathetic, ex-girlfriend. Again. Regaining her composure she turned to him and finally looked him in the eye. She was clutching the strap of her bag tightly, keeping her head held high.

Despite her stance of trying to make herself seem un-affected, he saw it in her eyes. Sure she looked like she had every other day (extremly beautiful) with her clothes, her short blonde hair straightend, her make-up, her presence in general that radiated warmth and sunshine. It was just, her eyes. They looked so worn out and sad.

"Harry... I-I can't forgive you." She said bitting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from crying. She gave him everything and he repaid her by sleeping with Nadine. 

Harry felt his heart sink. He could hear the hurt in her voice and it killed him to know that _he_ was the reason for it. He didn't care about how he was feeling, it was her feelings that mattered to him and it was her pain that hurt him the most.

"But if you still love me, and I know you do so don't even try to deny it, why can't you?" He asked keeping his voice steady, "Listen that night I was drunk, okay? I was mad because it felt like you didn't trust me after all I did to show you I loved you. It was like my love wasn't enough to make you understand that I want you and I don't care what anyone else has to say. You have no idea how that made me feel to know I hurt you to the point where you felt the need to protect yourself from me, so I drank. I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry, I'm so sorr-"

"Stop saying you're sorry! You meant everything to me, Harry. Everything!" Her voice cracked and it physically hurt him because there was so much pain in her voice.

"You wanna know what the worst thing is?" she said her eyes boring in to him, "I never stopped loving you. Not even for a second. You're inside me like a diesase."

"I'm not perfect and I'm never going to be. All I want you to know is I love you." 

There was a time when those three words meant so much to her, when the way he said it with his accent made her laugh and made her heart flutter because it was just too cute. Now? All it did was make her cringe.

Taylor scoffed, "By kissing Nadine right in front of me?"

"I can explain that." he said walking closer to her only for Taylor to take steps back. 

"I don't want you to explain anything to me. I trusted you more than anyone in the world." she sucked in a deep breath, "Yeah, I was terrified of getting hurt by you again and maybe I did do a little too much to make you feel like I didn't, but I did, I trusted you so much." Her emotions were all over the place and being next to him was affecting her way more than she thought it would.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he looked down his hair falling in front of his face, swallowing the lump in his throat. In that instant he realized what an idiot he was. He took everything Taylor had given him with open arms just to leave her epmty. He felt as if he had let her down because he was supposed to be her knight and shinning-armor. "I was going to tell you, I was just waiting for the right time." 

Taylor pursed her lips giving him a glare that if they had been in any other situation he would've grabbed her face and kissed her because she looked adorable. "And when was that going to be? When you took me far away from here so I couldn't have anyone to be there for me when you told me? Is that when you were going to tell me? Hm?" she demanded, "That's when you were going to tell me? How could you do this to me, I didn't care about anybody but you!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face.

She practically ran up to him with her fist clenched and began hitting his chest. Harry stood there letting her hit him because he deserved that and so much more. He grabbed her wrist stopping her from her assult and closed the space between them hugging her tightly. At first she struggled against his grip until she eventually gave up and slumped against his chest.

 She cried in to his chest as he stroked her hair and let out deeps breaths trying to keep himself from breaking down too. Seeing her like this was too much for him to handle. "I'm sorry" He kept mumbling in to her hair, squeezing her because he was afraid that if he didn't she would slip away from him. He knew this was probably a bad time to be thinking these things, but having her in his arms again was something he missed so much. It felt like home.

After a couple of seconds Taylor calmed down and stopped crying. She pulled away from him when all that could be heard was her sniffling. "I forgive you." She said, her voice still shaking a litte. 

Harry looked at her shocked but the words made his heart soar and a tiny bit of hope about them getting back together came rushing through his body.

"Does that mean that me and you-" 

"I forgive you.....but I don't want to be with you." She said as she began to back away from him.

Just as fast as that fluttering feeling came, it left. Harry grabbed her arm. He loved this girl way too much to not fight for her. For them.

"You don't mean that. Babe we can make this work. I promise I'll never hurt you again. I'll be the best boyfriend in the world because you deserve nothing but the best. Just please give us another chance." he whispered leaning his forhead against hers. 

"I can't Harry." she replied jerking her head away. She stepped back so her back was agaisnt the door. "I just-I can't. Everytime I see your face all I can see is this image of you and Nadine together and I can't. It's going to take me some time to even be able to look at you and not feel this... digust in the pit of my stomach. All I can think about is if our relationship ever meant anything to you and if you just agreed to try again because you felt sorry for me. I mean you know what they say: A druken mind speaks a sober heart."

Harry shook his head, his chest tightening. "Don't say that," he gave out another bitter laugh pinching the bridge of his nose, "Please don't say that." he trailed off. 

"I have to fix myself, Harry. Even then I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to be with you again. This blow hurt more the second time around. I would take getting shit from the media and the fans anyday compared to this. It'd hurt so much less." She thanked god that she decided on just putting on water proof mascara so her face didn't look like a complete mess. She wiped at the tears that stained her cheeks and fixed herself before turning around. Again, Harry caught her wrist but this time she shrugged it off. "Bye, Harry." Taylor deadpanned and opened the door closing it with a slam that stayed ringing in his ears well after she was gone.

 

 

He was the only one to blame for not getting his happily ever after. 


End file.
